Charlie
by Know Err
Summary: "Why do you always feel so inevitable to me" :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If there is anyone or anything to blame, it is Zoie Palmer and her twitter shenanigans.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address, Kenzi?" Bo asked as she gripped the steering wheel of her old '67 Camaro.

Next to her on the passenger seat, Kenzi nodded. "Bo, you already saw the pictures," she told her, "You can't deny that it's her."

Bo bit her lip anxiously.

"Kenzi, if it weren't for you," Bo sighed, "I wouldn't know how I would have even gotten through to today."

"I still got your ass, Bo," the young Russian girl assured.

"It's just an ex, right?" Bo said weakly, with a false bravado she didn't feel.

"Just tell her how you feel about the break-up, get closure and move on," Kenzi said. "Do it quick, like a band-aid."

But both of them knew it wouldn't be so easy. It had been two long, excruciating years dealing with all the Fae family drama that she had put up with. Her parents and her grandfather really screwed over the Fae world. Dealing with the problems lead her to the realization that she was far stronger than most Fae and time has given a deeper conviction of who she was and who she chose to be. Fae might look down on human values but to Bo, having those values tested, made them even more stronger.

However, it had also been two lonely years and she still didn't have closure from the most significant relationship of her adult life. She had faced countless of monsters that made human children cry in their sleep and even scarier creatures that make elder Fae tremble in their boots but this was one confrontation that she really, _really_ was scared out of her wits for.

As she and Kenzi stepped out of the Camaro and slowly made their way to the house, Bo couldn't help but notice how the it all looked like it was taken from a page of a magazine, with a picket fence and an immaculate lawn. 'I don't belong here,' she thought to herself, and swallowed the bitter taste that it left her mouth.

They didn't even need to knock before the woman of Bo's every longing dream opened the door. "Lauren," she breathed as if it were her last.

Lauren looked at her in the eye. "I didn't think you'd actually make it to the front door," she murmured. They just stared at each other for long moments.

Bo noted that Lauren had cut her hair just under her ears, where it curled into messy tendrils. She wore a soft cotton shirt that the succubus wanted bury her face in and never leave. Lauren's face, however, remained very guarded and Bo could see the worry in her eyes.

"And, yet, you don't look to surprised to see us," Kenzi said, breaking the tension.

To Lauren, it didn't seem like Bo changed at all.

Lauren shrugged, "Hard to miss the sound of that Camaro's engine." She opened the door wider, "Come in."

* * *

"Nice digs you got here, Doc," Kenzi commented as she looked around. Everything looked so white and clean.

"Thanks, Kenzi," Lauren said dryly.

Bo followed mutely behind them looking at the paintings on the walls and the views outside the windows.  
"Watch your step," came too late and Bo stumbled a little, missing the small raised step that led to the den. Fortunately, there were no casualties except for a small squeak under her foot.

Bo picked it up. It was a soft blue rabbit that jingled when shook and squeaked when squeezed. Of course, she has seen the pictures but holding that small stuffed rabbit in her hand made it all too real.

The ache made her eyes flash blue but she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, breathing in this space that smelled so much like Lauren.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair, messing it up. She looked so good and Bo was so tempted to maul her with kisses. "Sorry about that," the doctor said, reaching for the toy.

"It's okay," Bo replied giving the rabbit another squeeze before handing it back to Lauren. "Having kids is messy." She stood straighter, as if suddenly all her strength poured itself into her resolve. "Can we talk?"

Lauren nodded unsurely, "D-do you want anything to drink?" She ligestured vaguely to the direction of the kitchen. "I'll get you something to drink."

"I'd like something strong," Kenzi requested happily.

Lauren nodded and turned to get refreshments in a hurry. Bo followed her, "I'll help you."

Kenzi watched Bo's face for any signs of panic but found none so she settled on the pristine couch and turned on the large TV. "I'll, uh... just be here. Watching Jersey Shore re-runs."

* * *

Lauren calmly placed the glasses on the marble counter and reached for the corkscrew from a drawer. She was thankful of her medical training that numbed her enough so that she could at least pretend to be calm in a stressful situation. She was just about to reach for the wine bottle but Bo placed a hand on hers.

"Lauren," Bo's voice began steadily but she stammered and faltered when Lauren met her gaze, "We... I... I came here to tell you that I'm sorry." She took her hand away and traced the marble's patterns with her finger. "I'm sorry that... I wasn't really the best girlfriend to you. I should have fought for you, Lauren." She sighed and looked at the window by the sink.

"I should have made you feel safe... and cherished... and_ loved_. Because I loved you, even though I had a shitty way of showing it."

Lauren said nothing so she continued. "And, I forgive you... I can't even pretend t-to understand how hard it must've been for you to be forced to leave like that. I can't..." Bo shrugged helplessly.

She met Lauren's tearful eyes and gave her a pained smile, "A-and, I'm so happy for you..." she choked but trudged on, "I'm happy that you're where you want to be. That's all I wanted for you. To be safe, happy... and free."

Still, Lauren didn't, couldn't say anything.

Bo blinked rapidly and took another deep breath. "Well, um. That's it. I'll grab Kenzi and we'll go now." She nodded and walked awkwardly towards the den.

But a soft cry stopped her in her tracks and her eyes quickly flicked to a baby monitor by the counter next to the toaster.

"Bo," Lauren said carefully, fingers locking together hesitantly, "Would you... would you like to meet Charlie?"

* * *

Bo saw how Lauren visibly brightened as soon as they entered the room. Her posture relaxed and her anxieties seemed to vanish as soon as she caught sight of the small baby standing up on the crib. Bo didn't know it was possible but Lauren looked even more breathtaking.

"Shh," Lauren cooed at the baby, picking up the infant whose arms were raised towards her.

"Ma," the baby whimpered and Lauren wiped away the fat teardrops on the child's eyelashes but the pout remained.

"Bo," Lauren settled the child on her hip, and nervously spoke to Bo. "This is Charlie."

"Hey," Bo smiled genuinely at the tiny human. But Charlie glared and hid behind Lauren's shoulder.

"That's okay, Cranky." Bo laughed, surprised at how it came so easily. "Kenzi acts just like you when she wakes up."

The baby looked up at the sound of her laugh and Bo saw that the child had feather-soft curly blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She walked cautiously closer to the mother and child, stroking the small chubby cheek with her forefinger, "You are gorgeous."

"Just like her mother," Lauren said sadly, watching their interaction with a pained expression.

"Her?" Bo asked, surprised. It was hard to tell with Charlie's soft blue t-shirt and diaper combo. Then again, children had that genderless age where it was pretty hard to tell unless they wore distinctive clothing. Bo often wondered about that because Lauren once told her about––

"––Isabelle Charlotte Quinn Lewis," Lauren whispered, her voice cracking. She looked so small and devastated when she added, "She's yours."

Bo blinked dumbly from her own thoughts before it hit her.

Like a two-by-four.

On the face.

"Mine?" Bo asked, and her knees buckled a little. "Mine?" She looked at the child and then looked back up at Lauren. She placed a hand on Charlie's back, mystified, "How?"

Lauren's tears flowed silently on her cheek. "I-I don't know," she chuckled bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lauren shrugged and choked a sob, kissing the baby's head. "I tried."

"When?" Bo asked, trying to keep the anger and the hurt out of her voice because the baby began to whimper again, feeling Lauren's distress.

"After the Dawning," Lauren said. "I knew right before you entered the temple... But I tried to tell you after... tried to tell you after, I even made you breakfast." She laughed hollowly. "But you had to run to a case and then there wasn't a perfect time..."

"Why didn't you tell me after?" Bo demanded. She couldn't understand how Lauren kept something so big from her.

"After what, Bo?" Lauren asked tiredly, "After you were done playing superhero with Dyson? After you're done trading kisses with Tamsin?" She rocked Charlie against her and started to pace. "When she told me that you kissed without the feed, I knew, I knew I had to go away..."

"Please, let me hold her," Bo begged, gently taking Charlie from Lauren's arms. The baby looked at her curiously as she reverently examined and kissed each little finger and counted her little toes. "She's perfect."

"I know."

"Lauren," Bo started.

"You didn't seem to want children, Bo," Lauren defended herself, "I didn't even recognize you after the Dawning. I wasn't even sure what you wanted, who you wanted. But I knew, the Fae wouldn't want the child to exist. Half human? She might as well be Fae food." Lauren sighed and rubbed rolled her eyes, "If I knew though, that my own ignorance would lead me to Taft..."

Charlie grabbed a handful of Bo's hair and decided that it would best to conduct scientific research on it –with her mouth. Bo tried to stop her until Lauren gently removed the drooling baby's hair-clutching fists from her mouth.

Lauren's eyes watered again, kissing the baby, "I knew that you'd eventually find me. Find us." She closed her eyes, "Damn it, Bo. I knew you'd come take her back eventually... I just didn't think it would hurt this fucking much. "

"Take her?" Bo asked in alarm. She didn't even know that Charlie was hers to begin with. She wasn't cruel enough to take the child from Lauren.

At Lauren's soft sobs, Bo freed a hand from under Charlie and gently tilted Lauren's chin up, "I'm not taking her from you." She made sure Lauren understood. She looked into Lauren's eyes, "But if you'd let me, I'd like to see her grow up. Let her know she's got more family who will love her to bits. Is that... okay?"

Lauren nodded slowly, as if she couldn't comprehend the words from the succubus's mouth.

Bo's mouth turned sad, "And, for the record, I know I really didn't show it very well... but I was in it for the long haul. Babies and everything."

* * *

"Clearly, you win the 'I-can-fucking-do-anything-even-get-another-chick- pregnant-with-my-spawn' award," Kenzi said, tickling Charlie's foot and making silly faces to get the baby to giggle. They sat on the couch with Charlie on Bo's lap while Lauren finished making something hopefully strong and alcoholic to drink.

"I keep feeling like I'll wake up any moment," Bo admitted. She nuzzled Charlie's hair, breathing in the lingering new-baby smell and Lauren.

"You sure she's yours?" Kenzi asked, touching the soft blonde baby hairs.

"Lauren thinks it'll darken when she's older," Bo commented, "I used to have light hair till I was five."

"So, what's the what with your long-legged Baby Mama?" Kenzi asked her bluntly.

Bo sighed, "I don't know, Kenz. We just can't get it right, I guess."

Kenzi stared at her friend and slapped her in the arm, which made Charlie squeal and laugh in delight.

"Kenzi," Bo warned.

"Dude, you spent almost two years hung up on her when you've had hotties left and right throwing their yummy bodies at you," Kenzi pointed out, "Plus, you apparently miraculously fucked with mother nature and conceived a freaking _baby_ together."

"Your point?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're still crazily in love with her," Kenzi said, slapping Bo's arm repetitively to get her point across much to Charlie's delight. "Jeez, with all the sexy banging you get into, did you bang your own head, too?"

"She doesn't even trust me."

"She's just afraid," Kenzi said sagely. "I mean, if I found out I was pregnant from another chick's superpowers, I'd be pretty freaked, too."

"I don't know, Kenzi..."

"Let me put it this way, Succubus... Would you really let her get away a second time?"

* * *

Lauren just put away a dishrag she used to needlessly wipe the counter to stall for time when Bo walked in holding on to Charlie's hands as the baby tried to walk. The baby happily gurgled at the sight of Lauren.

"I know what you mean," Bo chuckled at Charlie, "I get pretty much the same way, kid." Picking up Charlie, Bo decisively made her way ever closer to Lauren.

"Bo, what...?" Lauren looked at her, confused.

"Shh," Bo said, placing a finger on Lauren's lips.

"Shh," Charlie imitated, with a serious look on her face.

"Lauren, we haven't seen each other in two years and I know we have a lot of issues. Not to mention, I live with my crazy booze hound of a best friend in a crack shack, the car I drive has seen better days, I can't live on a monogamous sexual relationship, and I can never even hope to comprehend half the sexy science stuff you talk about," Bo said, looking vulnerable but hopeful, "But we do have a kid together and I can't lie and tell you that co-parenthood will be enough for me..."

"I-I don't understand," Lauren said, still puzzled, casting a worried glance at her baby.

"I'm asking if we can try again," Bo told her. "I have loved you, Lauren, for the longest time... and I love you still... I know better now than to try and promise to be perfect for you... but, if you can find it in yourself to accept me at my worst, I'm willing to give you the best parts of me."

Lauren was speechless. She was silent for so long that Bo began to fidget.

"Say something," Bo urged quietly, beginning to panic that she messed up so soon. "How can you say no to the sexy Baby Daddy of such an adorable baby? " Bo joked weakly as she held Charlie up. Charlie looked at both of them innocently.

"Bo... I..." Lauren didn't know what to say.

"I knew it," Bo sighed, "I'm making a fool out of myself, aren't I?" She forced a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Lauren. You don't have to feel obligated by my stupidity." Really, what was she thinking? Lauren could find anyone she wanted. With that beautiful smile and brilliant brain, why settle with a fuck up like Bo? The succubus pushed down the depressing thoughts and to Charlie, she said, "Silly Bo, huh?"

"Bo, no," Lauren shook her head, placing her hand on Bo's arm and stepped into her space. Everything was just so unexpected but definitely not unwelcomed. She need Bo to know that.

Bo held very still when Lauren placed a warm hand on her cheek and stared longingly into the same chocolate eyes that her daughter possessed. She knew she'd get lost if she stared too long. Blinking rapidly, Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling before mumbling, "Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?"

It made Bo smile and her heartbeat quicken.

"Yes," Lauren told her, "We'll have a lot to work on but..." The radiant smile that broke out across her face made Bo lose her breath.

"I love you, too, Bo," Lauren said and kissed her soft and tender-like on the lips.

"Oo, Bo," Charlie intoned, grabbing Bo's face in her chubby hands and giving Bo a drool-y kiss as well.

* * *

A/N: And that's Charlie. I've been wanting to write her ever since that episode where Lauren slapped Tamsin. There's a scene afterwards where Lauren clutches her shirt vaguely around the tummy and I thought to myself, "DOCCUBABY!" And then they had the break. FML.

I've hopefully gotten most of the errors out. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promised somebody that I'd write this chapter if _Switch!_ was updated. Conditions were met promptly. What can I do?

I'm a little off my game this week but I hope you enjoy. I'll be back to regularly updating Little Bo Peep as soon as I make up my mind about certain things.

* * *

The crack house's tranquility -save for the occasional things that go hump in the night- was shattered by loud, blood-curdling screaming.

And, it was definitely not of the sexy kind.

"Shh," Bo tried to soothed, rocking the inconsolably shrieking child in her arms. She absently wondered if the baby was somehow part banshee because her eardrums certainly thought so. "It's okay, Charlie." She rubbed the baby's back but it did nothing to soothe the child. Desperately she yelled down the stairs, "Kenzi, hurry!"

The Russian girl ran as fast as she could in her high boots, carrying a baby rag and a bowl of crushed ice, "Coming, I'm coming!" She ran to Bo's room and handed her the bowl.

"Finally," Bo said, unheard over Charlie's cries. She set Charlie on her hip to free her other arm. and she took bits of the crushed ice with the rag.

"Please, baby, open," she asked Charlie softly. She placed the rag with crushed ice in Charlie's mouth, making sure to rub at her gums. Charlie blinked at Bo tearfully as if she was surprised at the sensation before she whimpered and cried loudly in distress once more.

"It's not working," Bo said, almost hysterical herself. "Kenzi, she's been crying for over an hour and we've tried everything. My mother used to use the ice method and it worked all the time on me. I'm out of ideas." She tried to calm herself and the baby in her arms.

She was confused when Kenzi's face lit up and the girl dove under her bed. "What are you doing!?"

"We haven't tried everything," Kenzi said, pulling out a bottle from under the bed and waving it in front of Bo.

"Now's not the time to drink, Kenz," Bo glared.

"Not for us! For the _baby_," Kenzi said. "My _babushka_ used this for all her grandbabies."

"Kenzi, Lauren will kill us if we get Charlie drunk," Bo said, moving her baby away from her crazy best friend.

Kenzi scowled, "We're only going to give her a teeny bit." She grabbed the rag from Bo's hand and poured a little on a corner of the rag. Handing the alcohol soaked cloth back to Bo she encourages her to try it, "Trust me."

Bo looked skeptically at Kenzi but again, took the rag and rubbed the rum soaked corner against Charlie's gums.

The crying stopped immediately.

Charlie stared into Bo's eyes and the succubus held her breath, expecting the tears to resume. Instead, Charlie grabbed at the rag and pressed her head tiredly against Bo's ample chest.

Kenzi looked at the bottle she held in her hand and took a swig, "Girl's got good taste, I'll tell you that much."

"You did it," Bo breathed, dumbfounded. She brushed her fingers against the soft hair on the nape of Charlie's hair. The baby cooed and snuggled closer.

"What would you do without me?" Kenzi grinned rhetorically.

Bo bent and kissed her bestie's cheek soundly, "Be a bad mother, apparently."

"Oh, hush," Kenzi said and leaned over to then kiss Charlie's cheek. "You are amazing and she loves you already." She looked up and gave a lopsided smile at Bo's tearful eyes. Bo had been such a crybaby lately but Kenzi was glad that they were tears of happiness.

"She's so..." Bo bit her lip and smiled. "I can't believe that I'm holding her. That she's here being so perfect." With her free hand, she took a tiny fist and pressed it against her lips.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. Bo had been over the moon ever since they found Lauren and discovered Charlie.

"Look at that, already asleep. Poor baby tuckered herself out," Kenzi said. "I'll have to call my aunt and get you one of those teething necklaces."

They all went downstairs where Bo reheated a bottle of milk Lauren had packed in the baby bag. In her sleep, Charlie unconsciously sucked the moment her bottle was placed at her lips. Assured that the baby would be fine, Bo sagged against the couch and adjusted Charlie to lie across her chest listening to her heartbeat.

The Unaligned Succubus really could not hold her sense of wonder at the miracle nestled peacefully against her. Bo couldn't stop looking at her, holding her, breathing her in as if to assure herself that Charlie was real.

The baby whimpered in her sleep but relaxed when Bo rubbed her cheek. Soon, tired from Charlie's tantrums herself, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were both startled awake by the loud knock on the door. Charlie gave a soft squeal, her chin quivering as she prepared to cry.

"It's okay, honey," Bo stood and rocked her, "Some meanie scared you, huh?"

Charlie nodded as if she understood and rubbed at her sleepy eyes with a chubby fist. She was not happy. Sleepily, her head dropped back against Bo's shoulder. Bo chuckled at how the little girl pouted and scowled. The baby was only a little appeased when Bo handed her her milk bottle.

"I got it," Kenzi said as she pulled the door open. "Hey, Wolfman." She stared at his partner with disinterest, "Tamsin." The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where's Bo?" Dyson asked as they stepped inside.

"We have a case," Tamsin added, waving a thick folder in front of Kenzi's face.

The Russian girl scowled and shooed them inside.

"Dyson, I told you I was taking a couple of weeks off," Bo said.

"I thought you were kidding," Dyson replied. He couldn't hide the dumbfounded look on his face when he saw the child Bo held in her arms.

"I told you, I am on maternity leave," Bo smiled, giving Charlie a soft squeeze.

Tamsin gave a disbelieving snort, "What? You're telling us that this is your kid?"

"She is, Tamsin," Bo said. "Meet Charlie." She couldn't hide the proud smile in her voice.

"B-but, how?" Dyson uncharacteristically sputtered.

"Nananananananana, Wondersnatch!" Kenzi sing-songed sarcastically earning an eyeroll from both Tamsin and Bo.

"Lauren thinks that the Dawning deteriorating my cells had some magical mutation or something," Bo shrugged. She was not really caring about the mechanics or the biology at this point. Fae were strange creatures and nothing fazed Bo much these days.

"Lauren?" Tamsin asked in confusion.

"Bo, the door was open so I just assumed- oh! Hello," Lauren entered awkwardly, carrying an armful of papers and bags as she nudged to door with her shoulder.

Charlie threw her bottle on the ground, extending her open hands to the doctor. But Charlie had chewed on the baby bottle's rubber nipple with her growing baby teeth and so milk exploded all over the floor, splashing the cops' shoes and the floor. Dyson's nose wrinkled at the smell of milk while Tamsin hissed angrily at her soaked boots.

"Mamamama," Charlie started to weep, reaching for the doctor. Lauren dropped everything and took her from Bo's arms. Charlie looked at her mother accusingly like Lauren had _abandoned_ her to the _mercy_ of these crazy people.

"Miss you," Charlie mumbled into the crook of Lauren's neck.

"I missed you," Lauren bussed her cheek and the baby sighed, appeased. Charlie tangled her chubby fingers in her mother's hair and settled comfortably in her arms.

Bo deflated. She wasn't sure if she wanted a kiss from Lauren or to be the cause of happy, content look from Charlie's face as when Lauren held her.

"Do you want to say sorry for making a mess?" Lauren asked her.

"Sorry mess," Charlie lisped. She looked at her mother who nodded her approval. "Bottle, peas."

Kenzi found an extra bottle in the baby bag and handed it to her.

"What do we say?" Lauren asked.

"Oo," she mumbled through the bottle.

"Has she been crying?" Lauren asked plainly. Somehow, she already knew the answer but was just curious.

"She's teething," Bo explained.

Lauren winced sympathetically and immediately checked if Charlie's tooth had erupted. "Say, 'Ahhh,'" Lauren opened her mouth.

"Ahhh," Charlie mimicked after pulling the bottle away from her face. Then giggled when Lauren poked her belly. "Noooo," she said in between peals of laughter, pushing Lauren's hand away. "Noooo."

"We gave her some rum," Kenzi said, smiling at their antics.

"Kenzi!" Bo scolded.

"What? We just rubbed it on her gums a little," Kenzi defended as she winked at the baby.

"It's okay," Lauren said, "I should've packed something." She brushed her daughter's hair aside gently and shared a smile with her.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but what the hell?" Tamsin scowled. "What is this bullshit?"

"Hey, watch your damn language around the baby," Kenzi yelled. "_Bitch_."

Bo and Lauren were not impressed with Kenzi, to say the least. "Itch," Charlie mumbled as she chewed on her new bottle. Lauren rolled her eyes. Definitely not impressed.

"Are we just going to stand here pretending that Lauren isn't standing in your living room?" Tamsin asked, crossing her arms.

"The Elders will have to see you," Dyson said to the doctor.

"Oh, hell no." Bo said, eyes glowing. "They will not see _anything_ of Lauren's."

"Bo, the Elders need to know. Lauren is human-"

"And the mother of my child," Bo responded. "I am not putting her nor my kid in danger. And if they want to challenge that, then tell them to bring it on." Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Mother?" Dyson asked, "The child is half human?"

"She is half of Lauren," Bo said, standing protectively by the doctor and babe's side. "And, half of me."

"Bo, the rules-"

"The rules, Dyson? The rules are what almost cost me my family," Bo's voice started to change and her powers were beginning to manifest itself. Her anger was evident on her visage and she started clenching her fist. The room was filled with a bubbling tension that had everyone shifting to the defensive.

Except for one person.

"Bo," a tiny voice said, bright and light like the chirp of a little bird.

Bo's fury immediately vanished and was replaced with a wide-eyed glee. She turned around, "Did-did she just say my name?"

Lauren nodded tentatively and smiled worriedly. "She did."

"Oh, baby, can you say it again? Can you say 'Bo'?" Bo encouraged the child in Lauren's arms.

Charlie's mouth opened in happy surprise. She found Bo to be very silly. "Bo," she said, much to Bo's delight.

Kenzi was already shoving Dyson and Tamsin out the door. "Get out while you can. Come back later. And not, a word to _anyone_! That includes Trick and Hale."

"But-" Tamsin tried to protest.

"Just shut your mouth and don't be stupid," Kenzi said seriously and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

"W-what was that? I haven't see you do that since the Dawning," Lauren asked.

"It still only happens when I'm angry," Bo assured, "I can control it, Lauren." She lifted her hand to touch the doctor but hesitated, "Did I scare you?"

Lauren shook her head, "No. I was more worried for Dyson and Tamsin."

They all sat down on the couch. Charlie crawled unto Kenzi's lap and played with the accessories on Kenzi's clothes. Kenzi grimaced when Charlie smacked her on the face and tugged on her wig. "For my mental health, I think Charlie and I will watch some videos on Aunt Kenzi's phone upstairs." She hoisted the giggling girl in her arms and they went off to google talking dog videos.

Bo sighed. "When you were gone... I was just so lost. Kenzi was my rock." Then she smiled, "In looking for direction, I found myself. I'm better at the whole succubus thing now. I will never hurt you with my powers," Bo promised, "I've learned a lot about myself and I've accepted who and what I am. It's how I know I only ever really wanted you, Lauren."

"But, Bo, Dyson's right, Charlie is half human and-," Lauren said.

"And the great granddaughter of the Blood King," Bo said. "And even if anyone were to give us grief, I will protect you. Both of you."

"He will tell Trick. The Elders of both sides will find out," Lauren's fingers tightened. "They will do everything in their power... t-to... to..." She couldn't say the words because she didn't want to think about the implications. Bo placed a hand on Lauren's cheek to calm her.

"Hey," the succubus said to her softly. "You don't have to worry about the Fae anymore. The Elders have already pardoned all surviving humans. And, they know what you've done." Bo told her, "Dyson told them what you did with the Cabbit's DNA."

"You won't face them alone." She stared into Lauren's eyes. "Even if you decide that you don't want this," Bo held her hand, "That you don't want me.. I will protect you. You are free to leave and have a normal life with Charlie."

Bo bit her lip, "I won't stop you anymore, I want you to be happy." Her eyes moistened as she spoke.

"It was never a question of wanting you, Bo," Lauren said. "I just couldn't be what you needed. I was stopping your from being who you are, keeping you from what makes _you_ happy. I didn't want you to stay with me and be miserable."

"You're wrong. Those times I spent with you were the happiest I ever was since I found out I was Fae," Bo said, rubbing circles on the blonde's knuckles. Her voice held nothing but love."I am happy being here with you. And now that you've given me Charlie..." Bo brushed away tears with her free hand, "I thought my life was perfect when I had you but now... with Charlie..." She swallowed, choking on emotion.

Bo closed her eyes and whispered, "If I could keep you both, I wouldn't ask for anything more."

* * *

"Isn't she gonna get buckteeth or something?" Kenzi asked as Lauren set the bags in the trunk.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"With the bottle and everything."

Lauren shrugged, "I brush her teeth, Kenzi. And while she's already eating solid food, breast milk is still the best for babies up to two years."

"Two years!?" Kenzi grabbed her boobs, aghast. _"_Dude, she has _teeth_. _Ouch_."

Lauren rolled her eyes and continued arranging the trunk. "I make it a point to pump and express milk if I can't breastfeed her directly."

Kenzi paused to stare at her. "Wait, so are you telling me that Charlie's bottle had-" and then her eyes widdened and she started screeching at the doctor, "I got milk on my shoes from your boobage." She yelled louder, "I got milk on my shoes from your boobage! FROM YOUR BOOBS TO MY BOOTS!" She ran back inside the clubhouse, her expensive boots clicking against the ground, "I have to clean my shoes!"

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. She wasn't about to go to tell Kenzi that the bottle had formula. She started to walk around to the driverseat but stopped and peered through the car windows at the succubus and their daughter. She knew how taken Bo was with the little one.

Bo strapped Charlie in securely to her carseat and adjusted the seatbelts to her satisfaction. "You okay, beautiful?" she asked, kissing Charlie's temple.

"Boo-ful?" Charlie asked, as if to confirm whether Bo was referring to her.

"Yes, you, you're my beautiful girl," Bo smiled, rubbing her cheek with a knuckle. "You okay?" She tucked a blanket under Charlie's legs and handded her her soft, stuffed Piglet. She didn't want to let them leave to go home but Bo knew she needed to give Lauren some space. It was an ironic twist that it was now her turn to convince the blonde doctor that they should be together.

Bo never forgot that once upon a time, she did promise Lauren _more_ and that she had failed to deliver, thus driving the blonde away. But Bo also knew that second chances are something to seize and work hard for to keep. She was going to win Lauren back if it killed her. She owed to herself, she owed it to Lauren, and most importantly, she owed it to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "' Kay."

"You be good for your Mom, okay?" Bo kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"See soon," Charlie agreed.

* * *

The car was long gone when Kenzi placed a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder. The succubus stood there for a long time as if willing the car to return. Finally, she sighed.

"Hug?" Kenzi offered, arms stretched.

Bo nodded and held her tight.

"They'll be back, Bo."

"I'm just so afraid of messing up and losing both of them again."

"You know better this time around." Kenzi squeezed her tighter, "Trust me."

Bo continued to sulk.

Kenzi nudged her, "Who's the Kenziest Kenzi ever?"

Bo pouted and grumbled petulantly, "You are."

"That's right. And you know what's also right? My gut." She placed a hand on her flat belly, "I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

"Ma?"

"Yes, Charlie?" Lauren said, peering at the rear-view mirror to look at her small passenger.

"Bo. Ezi." Charlie mumbled as she tugged on her blanket and put fingers in her mouth.

"Did you like staying with them today?" the doctor asked her child.

Charlie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Puppy!" She began to babble excitedly in baby talk and her mother made sounds of agreement. It made Lauren laugh.

She knew that Charlie had moments of fussiness so she was glad that the baby had enjoyed herself. "We'll come visit her and Kenzi again, baby," she told the girl.

"Miss?" Charlie said, lifting a pinky.

"Soon." Lauren raised her little finger. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will continue to mark this as complete for the time being since I really really cannot dedicate so much time to writing for a long while. LBP will be prioritized though I am struggling even with that.

* * *

Bo entered Lauren's home warily. The door was suspiciously unlocked but it didn't seem like anything was amiss.

She and Lauren agreed the night before that she would come over to visit Charlie. Although Lauren and Charlie had regular weekly visits with Bo and Kenzi, Bo hadn't seen the baby in a couple of days and was desperately missing the little tyke… and, of course, her mother. Bo missed Lauren but didn't want to seem too desperate. They had gone to a few dates but Bo was left wanting more. The kid was a good excuse and Bo wouldn't be lying if she said she was dying to see Lauren, too.

Trick and Hale took the news well. As much as they could take it well, anyway. Bo had once again found a way to break the rules, going so far as to break the laws of nature. Hale wasn't even sure how he was going to explain the situation to the elders because even he could hardly believe it.

Trick was a mix of confusion and joy, welcoming Charlie as the youngest addition to his clan and his family. Bo had seen him casting worried glances at the baby but was reassured to know that her grandfather was concerned about keeping her family safe. Bo knew he that was also extensively pouring over his dusty tomes for explanations but Bo had a feeling that the universe was not going to give him any.

Both the Blood King and the Siren welcomed Lauren warmly, though. They both apologized for previous grievances and Lauren gracefully accepted them, admitting her own shortcomings humbly.

Bo had never felt more in love.

"Hello?"

"In the kitchen!" called out an unfamiliar voice. The entire house smelled like vanilla and the kitchen was warm when Bo entered.

There was a woman with dark hair tied in a bun, wearing black-framed glasses and a dorky smile. Resting on her hip was a happy Charlie, gnawing on what looked like a biscuit. A tray of bicuits in different shapes and sizes were on the counter next to them. "How is it, Charlie Q? Good or utterly disgusting?" The woman grinned at the baby.

"Hi?" Bo interrupted uncertainly. The woman's smile was a little unnerving. It also amazed her that Charlie, who was typically somewhat picky with people, was happily letting herself be bounced around by the stranger.

"Oh, you must be Bo," the woman's grin widened and extended a hand to shake, "I'm Holly." The woman's grin never wavered and Bo shook her hand, bewildered by her cheerfulness.

"Ollie," Charlie mumbled into the biscuit that she was drooling over.

"Lauren had to run some sort of errand really quick," Holly said brightly, "You're early. Charlie and I just finished baking some teething biscuits." She bounced the baby gently, "Isn't that right, Charlie Quinn?"

"Yup," Charlie said, bobbing her head. "Eat?" She extended a slimy cookie over to Bo.

Bo smiled, "No, but thank you for sharing." Charlie cooed and shoved half the biscuit back into her mouth.

"Is she doing better with the teething?" Bo asked the strange woman.

"She's alright, had a mild fever last night but she's a trooper," the woman replied. "The eruption of deciduous teeth is uncomfortable for sure, especially because it's her molars, but her gums didn't appear too swollen so Lauren and I decided not to give her any of the gel."

_Lauren and I?_ Bo's brows couldn't help but knit together. _Who is this woman? Why is she making decisions about my child with my… my… Lauren._

"Holly, I'm back," Lauren walked in absently typing on her ipad and gave the spectacled woman a kiss on the lips and Charlie a kiss on her cheek. Now, Bo's face threatened to form a scowl. Her lips were pursed in displeasure even as Lauren continue to babble without lifting her eyes from the screen. "I'm so sorry. I think I must have read the sequencing wrong because these results are—"

"Bo's here," Holly pointed out helpfully.

Lauren looked up, mouth forming a perfect 'o,' and sheepishly smiled at the succubus, "Hi, Bo. Sorry, I got a little caught up in a case study Holly's helping me with."

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked at her, confused.

"I mean, Holly and Charlie got one," the succubus tried to joke and hoped she didn't sound pathetic or jealous.

Lauren shifted awkwardly but smiled. "O-of course." She walked up hesitantly to Bo who looked decidedly predatory.

But, when Bo leaned in to kiss her, it was a very tender, soft kiss. And, like always, it stole Lauren's breath away. Lauren found herself almost following the motion of Bo's head when the succubus pulled away.

"Hi," Bo said smugly, eyes crinkling.

"Hello," Lauren said softly.

"And, _that_ is how babies are made," Holly told Charlie. "But don't you be in a hurry to try it out so soon." Charlie giggled without really understanding, a fist in her mouth. Wet globs of biscuit covered her bib even as Holly wiped some of the demolished debris away with a soft baby cloth.

"Anyway, this was fun," Holly said and handed the baby to Lauren, "But I have to meet someone tonight."

"Someone I know?" Lauren asked with a smirked.

"I'm working on it," Holly winked. She grabbed her aquamarine jacket and untied her hair, its curls bouncing softly on her back. "We're gonna go to the batting cages to night."

"Give her a _peck_ for me," Lauren chuckled.

"No promises," Holly teased back. "Bye, baby," she said, leaning over to kiss Charlie. She also kissed Lauren chastely on the lips. Then she smirked devilishly and kissed Bo as well, lingering a second longer than necessary. She gave them all a small wave and let herself out the door.

"She's... interesting," Bo said.

"She's a Panacea, a type of healer fae," Lauren shrugged. "I mean, she works as a forensics pathologist but I figured that her fae powers could help Charlie. Turns out, Charlie only needed some teething biscuits and Holly's abundant sarcasm."

"How'd you meet?" Bo asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"I was fascinated by one of her forensic journals on coronary atherosclerosis." Lauren shrugged, "And then I found out that she was reading up on some of my research. We encountered each other during a case. Our friendship grew from our mutual respect for each other's work."

"And the kissing?"

Lauren hid her grin and kissed Charlie's hair. "Holly's a kissing bandit, I'm afraid."

Bo frowned. "Her parents should have named her 'Mistletoe,' then."

"It's okay, Bo." Lauren smiled. "She is only a friend." She took Bo's hand, "There has been no one else since..."

"Since... me?"

Lauren nodded.

"Down," Charlie said, "Peas."

* * *

Charlie sat quietly in rapt attention, tucked against Lauren's chest, listening to her mother's soothing voice and looking at the picture of a velveteen rabbit. Her eyes occasionally followed Lauren's finger as it slowly tracked across the page.

"'._..by the time you are Real_,'" Lauren read, _"'most of your hair has been loved off_,'" she kissed Charlie's hair, "'_and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby,'_" Lauren kissed her eyebrow and her elbows, making Charlie giggle. "'_But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand_.'"

They were all on a blanket in the living room surrounded by pillows, books, and baby toys.

And Bo listened, too; the story was hitting her in so many ways.

"'_Once you are real you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always_.'" Lauren read and their eyes met. Bo looked away, pensive.

"She's so behaved," she marveled quietly, daring to look back.

"She's a quiet one," Lauren agreed, putting the book down.

Charlie looked up at her and tapped on the book with a dimpled hand. "Peas."

"You want to read some more?" Lauren asked. She picked up book again but her phone rang. "Bo, sorry, that must be the lab calling."

"I can take her," Bo said, gathering Charlie into her arms as Lauren stood up. "More?" Bo asked the toddler but Charlie was pointing to another book. She picked up the large, thin book, "'The Stinky Cheese Man?' Your mother reads you this?"

Charlie clapped her hands excitedly. "Eese man."

Bo quirked her brow but started reading. It was a colorful book and Bo immediately recognized some of the characters of children's fables. Eventually, they both started to laugh. Charlie's giggles gave Bo so much lightness and it felt like nothing else existed in that moment.

Bo was so distracted that she didn't notice when Lauren came back and leaned over the couch to just watch them.

She fell in love with the way Bo's eyes glittered when she looked at Charlie's face, and Lauren could see this sense of awe like Bo still couldn't believe that their baby was really in hers arms.

Charlie leaned against Bo, tired out from laughing, and yawned. Bo kissed her forehead. Charlie turned to Bo's face and puckered her tiny lips. Bo laughed and kissed her again.

The baby stood up on her lap and sleepily grabbed Bo's shirt to lean against her shoulder.

"Someone's tired," Lauren said, finally revealing herself and walked closer to them. She began to unbutton her shirt and Bo's eyes widened in interest. Then Lauren paused and pursed her lips in concentration, "Oh, wait. I think there's still a bottle in the fridge. I'll heat it up and you can feed her."

* * *

Charlie snored softly as she slept on her stomach, clutching a half empty bottle. Bo rubbed her back in circles, lying next to her on the blanket on the floor.

"I think I've never seen you this bright," Bo whispered to Lauren without taking her eyes off the baby. Lauren was lying on her side, leaning her elbow as she watched her daughter and her... Bo.

"I didn't think you'd be more attractive than you already are but seeing you with Charlie..." Lauren blushed and rolled her eyes. Seriously, she whispered back, "Motherhood suits you."

Bo smiled, pleased, but she reached over to cup Lauren's cheek. "And, do I... suit you?" She stared deeply into Lauren's expressive brown eyes and bit her own lip, "Lauren, I know I said I'd wait and we have to work it out but I want to know, do I still have a chance?"

Lauren placed a hand over Bo's and turned her face to kiss Bo's palm. "I love you, Bo."

"Enough to stay? With me?"

Lauren smiled, "Yes, and no."

"Why not?"

"I love you but I care for our daughter's safety," Lauren explained practically.

"I can protect you-"

"I mean the clubhouse, Bo," Lauren interrupted, "Charlie has just started learning how to walk, she's curious, and puts everything in her mouth..."

"Oh." She blinked slowly, "I can probably bribe someone to renovate. B-but does that mean...?" Her face lit up and Lauren found her even more beautiful.

Unable to resist, Lauren carefully leaned over the baby and kissed Bo deeply. "We will work it out. Together." She kissed her again, "Mmm, talk later."

"You can't kiss me like that," Bo breathed against her lips.

"Why not?" Lauren murmured, rubbing their noses together and leaning in for another kiss. It was a quick peck and she looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow.

A challenge.

Provoked, Bo grabbed the back of Lauren's neck and pushed their lips together while making sure not to squish the sleeping baby beneath them. Her playful kisses sent shivers down Lauren's spine but the doctor knew that Bo wasn't using her powers.

Bo's full soft lips curled into a smile before pressing her tongue against Lauren's.

Bo smelled like leather and baby powder and Lauren had to close her eyes when the hand on the nape of her neck caressed her cheek, rubbing soft circles on her skin. She couldn't stop the moan that bubbled from her throat when Bo pulled her closer and alternated on nibbling, licking, and sucking her lips. Bo's warm, wet kisses were turning her into a pile of goo and Lauren was starting to feel lightheaded from the assault.

She felt Bo's deep chuckle rumble against her chest.

Then the kissing stopped.

When Lauren opened her eyes, confused and about to protest, Bo was lying down cuddled next to Charlie, pretending to be asleep. Her soft breathing ruffled Charlie's hair.

They were a picture of peacefulness.

"B-Bo," Lauren started, as she caught her breath.

"Shh," Bo whispered without opening her eyes but with an evil smirk on her face, "It's nap time." She pulled Charlie closer against her chest and nuzzled the chubby cheek. Charlie made a soft sound but didn't wake, slapping a dimpled hand against Bo's face.

Lauren dropped on the floor on her back with a groan, biting her own swollen lips with a smile. Things were finally looking up.

She carefully stood and started walking around the couch to go leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked, sitting up.

Lauren hid behind her hair and mumbled softly that even Bo strained to hear.

"What was that?" Bo's grin was wide and smug, eyes sparklingly in amusement. Lauren, feeling her face heat up, glared ineffectively at the succubus.

"I have to change my underwear!" Lauren hissed and marched quickly up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just so we're clear, the Velveteen Rabbit is a story written by Margery Williams. The part Lauren is reading is from a dialogue between the Velveteen Rabbit and the Skin Horse. It's one of those bittersweet children's books.

Someone left a review asking for an ex (See? I pay attention!). I really didn't want to go that road but I wanted a _slightly_ jealous Bo so I did that. Someone also commented on how un-baby-proof the crack shack is. I'd imagine that they didn't let Charlie out of their sight when she visited but there were probably things floating around in the air (or maybe Mumford cleaned some of those things out when he lived there once).

I fell in love with Holly Stewart of Rookie Blue so I borrowed her really quick-like while that fandom is arguing over a ship name. [If you ask me, I'd use "Officer Hotpants" as a crack-ship name for Holly/Lauren. Not even ashamed. But oh, Gail, the soft, cute grumpy snow bunny. I love her, too.]

Anyway, I can't tell you how much trouble I had with writing the kissing. Sigh. Leather and baby powder? _Groan._ I know. I know. I thought it, too. Will try to post an LBP update and one-shot soon. I hope.


End file.
